danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaden Fishman
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Jaden Fishman is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Jaden wasn't an ordinary girl. The other girls were shy and timid, but Jaden came out of her shell quickly. She would be very sociable and very energetic. She wasn't worried to tell the others about what they ate, did, and watched. She wants the world to know what she has done for a day or two. She won't hesitate to grab the shirt of that person and have a conversation with them. She thought that everyone enjoyed her, but little did she know, there was something that was hidden from her. Her "friends" are annoyed of her. They would gossip about her and throw false statements with others. Jaden found out about this, thanks to her mother. Her "friends" Jaden were talking to were the children of the parents Jaden's mother befriended. They told Jaden's mother that their children couldn't stop talking bad about Jaden. Her mother then told her, and she was broken when she knew about the truth. Who was she? Was she annoying? Stupid? Loud? She doesn't know what to describe herself, so she decided to be a bit aggressive to new people. Her mother noticed her doings, and told her that Jaden wasn't her when this happened. She ignored and continued to do so. One day, she received a letter telling her to join a game event at a mansion that is far from her home. Her mother allowed her to do so, so she did so. She went on a taxi and followed to that address. Once she has made it, it is her start of the beginning of, hopefully, new friends. Along with her talent being hidden. Name and Development The name Jaden means "god has heard", and the name Fishman derives from the occupation, "the Fishman". Appearance Jaden's color scheme is all purple. She has jaggy long purple hair and old purple eyes. She wears a lilac inner singlet and a blush-colored skirt. She also wears long black socks and violet boots. As accessories, he wears a violet shoulder bracelet and a violet jacket with gold buttons. Personality Jaden is a high energized social butterfly. Jaden enjoys talking to new people and would love to talk. She enjoys small talk, discussions, debates even if she is asked a question she would answer the question with excitement and honesty. She is bold, to herself and others, and is never to speak up. She loves having friends, as she would kill time with her friends, because she has nothing better to do. This is what she thinks, she thought this was her most perfect thing she had, but it was all wrong. After she knew her friends were, a lie, she started to become a little insecure. She is afraid and scared, and to take that away, she tries to get a little aggressive towards others. She is still the energetic bubble of joy she is, but she had changed a little, because of lies that had been hidden by her. She doesn't want this, she knows, but she can't stop repeating the same action over, and over, and over. She lost hope, but she knew she had to continue. One little girl, filled with truths and lies. But that's what you see, you haven't seen it through her eyes. Skills and Talent ??? Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation